


Trouble and a Rainy Day

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Kanan gets a cellmate.  Which sounds like a prison fantasy when I say that, but it'sreallynot.
Relationships: Cho Gonou/Cho Kanan, Cho Kanan & Sha Gojyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Trouble and a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from probably pre-2005.

There was a man in the cell next to hers when they brought her back, but she didn't even get that instant of shamed hope she'd been dreading. The man wasn't her Gonou. This one had hair as red as blood.

Holding the remnants of her dress close to her as the guards pushed her inside, she staggered three steps into her cell and stopped, her legs going weak under her. She heard the guards laugh when she sank to the floor, but their coarse jokes were cut off abruptly when the man in the next cell spoke up in a mocking drawl, cataloging what he thought of that. She'd forgotten what it was like to have someone defend her, so all she could do was stare at him, her knuckles white on the tatters of her dress, thinking only that it had been two months, two _months_. And still no Gonou. She wasn't sure if she was relieved by that or not.

"You talk tough," one of the guards said, startling her back to the present, "but you'll be getting your own escort soon enough."

"Bite me," the redhead said, lifting a finger with an edged smile. He hadn't moved from his place on the floor, sitting back against the wall with an arm propped up on his knee, but now he looked dangerous. "Better practice your technique, though, mister. I've got standards."

"Come on," the second guard said, dragging the other youkai out. "Fuck this, let's get a beer."

"Dicks," the redhead muttered, and only then did he look over at her.

He had nice eyes, she supposed, though they were an unusual shade of red, just like his hair. His hair was beautiful, and his face was much more pleasant now that the guards were gone. Not the sort of man she would have gone walking with--he looked too rough for that, like trouble with a charming smile--but not a monster, either. And anyway, he was human.

"You okay?" he asked gruffly, giving her a quick glance that comforted her with its impersonal assessment.

"I...." She wanted to say no; how _could_ she be; didn't he know what had been done to her? She didn't think that was what he was asking, though, so she took a deep breath and said: "Yes."

"Ah. That's good. Um...your dress," he said, waving in her general direction as his eyes skittered away to stare moodily at the door.

"They'll bring me another," she said faintly, then looked down at herself. "Oh."

She'd been holding the scraps of her dress closed with both hands, but it hadn't been doing much good. The youkai king...when he'd grabbed her by the shoulders, when he'd pulled her close and his claws--

Something soft hit her in the shoulder, and she jerked a little, choking back a gasp. Dark material fluttered down to pool around her knees, and she stared at it blankly, wondering what it meant.

"Here. Put that on. _Please_ ," the man added with a touch of humor, and when her eyes darted up, she found him looking pointedly away. He wasn't wearing his shirt now, she noticed, and then her hands reached out all on their own, grabbing for the offered garment. She couldn't get her arms in the sleeves fast enough, and though wearing this stranger's shirt didn't make her feel any more _clean_ , it at least made her feel a little less exposed, a little safer than she had been.

"Thank you," she said diffidently, and he turned his head slowly, giving her time to yell at him, she supposed, in case he was making an assumption.

"Eh, it's nothing. I hate to see a pretty girl in distress," he said, and it didn't scare her the way it did when she heard things like that from the guards. This man wasn't looking at her like he wanted to devour her, but his smile wasn't mocking her, either. She got the feeling he was trying to cheer her up, and that made her laugh, helplessly, even past the knot that had grown fixed in her throat.

"Then I'm afraid you're in the wrong place, though I'm very glad to meet you, ah...?"

"Gojyo," he said. "Sha Gojyo."

"I'm Kanan. Were you...did you come after someone you knew?" she asked hesitantly, thinking that even someone who looked like trouble might have someone he cared for, a lover worth rescuing.

"You mean why am I here?" Gojyo asked, one corner of his mouth tipping up in a sardonic half-smile. "Same reason you are, I guess. His Horniness decided to broaden his horizons, and I'm the handsome bastard they picked to help him out."

Gojyo didn't quite look her in the eye as he said it, and something about the way he held himself, seemingly at ease but rigidly still, told her that he might be just as scared as she was.

"Oh," she said again, and: "I'm sorry," though that didn't seem like enough.

"You and me both," Gojyo replied, but he managed to laugh a little all the same. "Ah, well. I'm hoping to give that fucker a surprise, to tell you the truth. His dumbshit guards broke up the best game of poker I've ever played."

"Yes," Kanan said, thinking of the home she'd left behind, what a _good_ day that had been. She'd been bringing in the laundry, all the windows open to catch the breeze, the entire house smelling of summer. One of the neighbors had waved to her and thrown her an apple as he passed, driving his cart in to market, and she'd been thinking of saving it to pack with Gonou's lunch the next day.

And Gonou...always Gonou. The one thing she'd ever had that hadn't been taken away, not so she couldn't get it _back_.

"Yes," she said again. "If you surprise him once, Gojyo, do it twice for me."

That made him laugh, open and honest, and that...that made him beautiful. "Sure," he said, grinning hugely. "It's a promise."

When she could make herself move, she scooted closer to the bars, his too-large shirt gathered primly over the remains of her dress. She watched him closely as he shifted to rummage in his pocket--he was still a _man_ \--but she relaxed when he pulled out a battered pack of cigarettes.

"Hey," he said, tapping one out of the pack, his free hand diving back in for a lighter. "You smoke?"

"No," she said slowly, watching as he lit up, drew in a long breath, and exhaled with an expression torn between relief and bliss. "But I could learn."

It made some part of her feel deeply disloyal to even think it, but as Gojyo passed his cigarette through the bars to her, she had to admit that she liked the way he smiled.


End file.
